


kink 9.19

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: По заявке: Джим согласен отпустить Джона в обмен на секс с Шерлоком. Шерлок соглашается. Мориарти заставляет Шерлока кончить.Написано для команды WTF Moriarty 2015 по «проклятой» заявке феста kink9.19 http://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p160824563.htm





	kink 9.19

— Думаю, свет можно не зажигать, так романтичнее… 

В темной комнате лица Джима было не разглядеть, лишь кисть руки, заметная в свете от уличных фонарей, белела на подлокотнике кресла.

Шерлок прицелился в темноту.

— Оу, сладкий… — голос Джима звучал насмешливо. — Как ты объяснишь полиции мой труп в своей гостиной?

— Думаю, что ты сам посчитал количество возможных вариантов, не так ли?

— Конечно. Пять или, дай-ка подумать… Шесть!

Шерлок медленно пошел вперед, не сводя глаз с предполагаемой цели. Мориарти постучал пальцами по подлокотнику и руку убрал.

— Мы оба знаем, что ни один из этих вариантов не объяснит труп Джона Уотсона… — Шерлок остановился. — Найденный, скажем, в Доках… Или где ты предпочитаешь найти его?

Шерлок устало вздохнул, опуская пистолет.

— Ты повторяешься, Джим.

— Ты тоже. Ловишь особый кайф, наставляя на меня пушку? — Джим легко рассмеялся. — Мне кажется, что в этом есть что-то эротическое. 

— Видимо, тут мне следует спросить, не стоит ли что-то эротическое за твоими похищениями Джона?

Джим присвистнул.

— Один-один, детка! Возможно, ты не так уж и далек от истины.

Глаза Шерлока уже привыкли к темноте. Он различал фигуру Джима в кресле, но лица его все еще не видел. Шерлок отложил пистолет и сел на диван. 

— Что тебе нужно? — Он перебирал в голове свои текущие дела, но нигде не находил связи с Мориарти, ни одного дела, на которое тот мог бы захотеть поменять жизнь Джона.

Пальцы Джима опять показались на свету. Он словно дирижировал ими в такт какой-то только ему слышной мелодии.

— А что бы ты мог предложить? — Голос Джима звучал чересчур игриво — видимо, ставка будет высока. Шерлок нахмурился.

— Я не буду торговаться!

— Джонни, Джонни, малыш Джонни, — тихонько промурлыкал Мориарти, — если бы ты знал, каким решительно преданным может быть твой дорогой детектив. Он знает, а, Шерлок? Скучные люди всегда торгуются. За свою жизнь, а уж как торгуются за чужую… а ты не хочешь. Ну что же, тогда у меня есть три желания!

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.

— Три? Всего-то лишь?

— Ого? Два-один, сладкий, ты ведешь! 

Джим поерзал в кресле.

— Тогда первое: твое пальто и твой браунинг. Брось в мою сторону. И осторожнее с оружием: если угодишь рукояткой мне в голову, то договор расторгнут. — Джим просто неприкрыто издевался.

Шерлок положил браунинг на пол и толкнул в сторону кресла. Пальто просто бросил Джиму и снова сел на диван, скрестив руки на груди.

— Хороший парфюм, Шерлок, мне нравится. — Шерлок слышал, как Джим шумно вздохнул, принюхиваясь, — Свежий, ненавязчивый. Но к нему примешан слабый запах пыли, метро… 

— Ты изрядно погонял меня по городу сегодня — пальто могло пахнуть куда хуже.

— Ха! Ладно, оставим анализ запахов… Готов ко второму желанию?

— Можешь сразу и третье, мы же договорились!

Шерлоку показалось, что Мориарти слегка вздрогнул.

— Какой ты быстрый! Хорошо. Второе: разденься. 

Теперь настала пора вздрагивать Шерлоку.

— Ты внезапно стал фетишистом? 

— Это только второе желание, милый. Да, рубашку можешь не снимать: мне нравится, как она натянута на твоей груди, и вещи в мою сторону кидать необязательно. Но если хочешь, можешь устроить мне стриптиз, я даже готов включить тебе музыку с телефона. 

Смартфон мигнул в его левой руке, и Шерлок на секунду увидел лицо Джима. Увидел, как тот облизнулся, а потом опять скрылся в темноте.

— Ну же, куда девалась твоя решимость, Шерлок? У меня не так много времени. Или все-таки музыку?

— Обойдешься! — Шерлок поднялся и быстро снял пиджак, ботинки и брюки. 

— Должна остаться только рубашка.

Дрожащими от злости руками Шерлок избавился от белья и носков. По полу тянуло сквозняком, стоять было прохладно.

Шерлок вызывающе выпрямился. Джим, безусловно, удобно устроился — оставаясь невидимым, сам он мог изучать все реакции Шерлока, его тело.

Чем и занимался. Две минуты пятнадцать секунд прошли в полном молчании.

— Что же… Даже лучше, чем я ожидал, — Джим перешел на шепот. — Догадаешься, что я хочу на третье?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Секс со мной. Скучно и предсказуемо, Джим. Я не обещаю тебе взрыв удовольствия.

— Шерлок, Шерлок, — Джим опять говорил весело, словно раздетый Шерлок вызывал в нем только экспериментальный интерес. — Зато я готов поспорить, что завтра ты собьешься с ног, разыскивая меня.

— Как всегда самонадеян.

— Как и ты!

— Ну, приступай. Каким образом ты предпочитаешь этим заниматься?

Джим цокнул языком, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.

— На сей раз я немного побуду вуайеристом, если позволишь. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня. Надеюсь, ты еще не разучился самостоятельно доставлять себе удовольствие?

Шерлок застыл, прокручивая в голове услышанное.

— Что? Неужели забыл? — Джим хихикнул. — Я подозревал, конечно. Давай, сделай это для меня. Пожалуйста! Заметь, я даже не угрожаю тебе пистолетом.

Джим посветил себе под ноги смартфоном — браунинг так и валялся у его ног.  
Шерлок успел заметить, что Джим нежно прижимает к себе его пальто.

— Какой рукой ты предпочитаешь делать это? — вкрадчиво прошептал он.

Шерлок потянулся к члену правой рукой, медленно сомкнул на нем пальцы.

— Да… так… — выдохнул Мориарти. — Пока все так. Интересно, прав ли я дальше?

Шерлок зажмурился, закусил губу и принялся поглаживать себя.

— Медленно, так я и думал, — Джим шептал, и Шерлок ощущал, что его член постепенно твердеет, но не от трения, а скорее от голоса Мориарти.

— Ты любишь, когда сосут твой член, милый… Нежно и медленно, сначала ласкают языком, потом осторожно берут головку губами, так?

Шерлок шумно вздохнул, не удостоив Джима ответом, даже кивком головы. Член его уже полностью встал, Шерлок даже удивился, как быстро. Головка стала влажной, он накрыл ее второй ладонью и действительно представил горячий и влажный рот, нежно захватывающий его член, скользящий по всей длине, принимающий глубоко-глубоко… Шерлок слышал свое прерывистое дыхание, будто со стороны.

— Ох, да ты уже почти на краю… — Шерлок слышал, что дыхание Джима тоже сбилось, и успел даже мысленно ухмыльнуться. — Мне жаль, что я не попросил тебя лечь на диван: мне кажется, ты хотел бы сейчас погрузить в себя свои длинные пальцы… Любишь трахать себя? Любишь, когда тебя трахают…

Шерлок глухо застонал, все резче двигая бедрами, все быстрее водя крепко сжатой ладонью по члену. Ему было нестерпимо жарко, рубашка на груди натянулась еще сильнее — того и гляди пуговицы оторвутся. Шерлок стал наклоняться вперед, чувствуя, как нарастает пульсация в паху.

— Не закрывайся! — резко крикнул Джим, и по нервам Шерлока прокатилась первая дрожь удовольствия.

Он выпрямился. Горячая волна подступающего оргазма несла радость и облегчение. Джим еще что-то говорил, Шерлок слышал только свой пульс и стоны. А через несколько секунд не слышал уже и их. Он кончил и опустился на пол — Мориарти был прав: разрядка, которой Шерлок слишком долго избегал, мгновенно лишила сил.

— А ты обманул меня, сладкий, — в голосе Джима снова звучала насмешка. — Сказал, что взрыва удовольствия не будет. Ты так сладко стонешь, когда кончаешь, это уже взрыв. Бам! И какое у тебя при этом лицо, мммм…

— Ты тоже кое в чем обманул, — дыхание все никак не восстанавливалось.

Джим поднялся с кресла и медленно пошел к выходу. Шерлок не пытался его задержать и, вытирая ладонь о рубашку, проговорил ему вслед:

— Джон будет здесь через тринадцать минут.

Джим остановился.

— Когда ты понял, что все это блеф?

— Почти сразу. Мне было интересно, как далеко ты сможешь зайти.

Мориарти присвистнул.

— Мне тоже. Три-один в твою пользу, Шерлок. За мной должок.

Шерлок откинулся спиной на диван. 

— Всенепременно. Уверен, что я тоже могу тебе рассказать, что ты любишь.

Джим удовлетворенно хмыкнул и пошел вниз по лестнице. И перед тем как захлопнуть за собой входную дверь, крикнул: 

— Жду с нетерпением!

Через несколько минут Шерлок поднялся с пола и включил лампу.

Браунинг все так же лежал у ножки кресла, а вот любимое пальто исчезло вместе с Джимом…


End file.
